The sport, industry and recreation of boating have given rise to a variety of modes of boating operations. These naturally vary with the interests and skill of the boater and the waterway involved. Boating enthusiasts who wish to navigate the likes of rivers and streams have often found that paddle propelled boats such as canoes or kayaks are pleasurable, challenging and suited for these bodies of water. However, the versatility of these vessels is limited given that they are not adapted for sailing or power propulsion.
Conversion of an open-hulled paddle operated boat to a mode of propulsion operation other than paddling or other than single hulled paddling has previously been attempted but in limited ways. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,594 to Birkett, a kit is disclosed for converting a single canoe to a sailboat using a rectangular frame with a front crossbar for receiving a mast and a rear crossbar for supporting a seat. This kit is also configured to be capable of separate use as an iceboat independently of the canoe, with the frame having a rear ice runner supported by the rear crossbar and front ice runners supported by the front cross bar if desired. The problem with this design is that the canoe-turned-sailboat would be most unstable as a sailboat given that it is without keel means or rudder. Although speed could be enhanced by hoisting this conversion kit sail, the means of controlling such speed and direction of the converted canoe would be very limited.
Another conversion construction is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,587 to Pool. This invention teaches the construction of a catamaran assembly from two kayak-type canoe hulls joined together by a trampoline frame mounted to the pair of hulls. This construction depends upon kayak-type or closed hulled canoes and the use of a trampoline frame mounted to the fore and aft hull coverings of each boat. It is not designed to function on an open-hulled canoe and so its application is different from that of the subject invention. It discloses no motor driven mode of operation, as does the subject invention. Also, the trampoline frame to which a deck is laced is cumbersome to transport and bulky to store when not in use as the catamaran deck.
Dutch Patent No. 8600537 teaches a catamaran constructed from kayak-type canoes with a trampoline-type deck used to frame the hulls in parallel alignment by connecting the trampoline frame to the fore and aft hull coverings. This invention presents limitations similar to the Pool patent.
Other designs have been attempted to vary boat construction and mode of operation. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,189,974, for example, a catamaran kayak is disclosed which comprises a flexible coupling formed on the fore and aft kayak hulls for keeping a plurality of kayaks in parallel alignment. Although this provides enhanced stability, such as would be useful for whitewater boating, it teaches no sailing or power driven means of propulsion. It is designed to be used for closed hulled vessels.
Other catamaran construction designs include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,986,219 and 3,883,909. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,219, a collapsible catamaran is disclosed which teaches the construction of tubular members into a rectangular frame joined at the corners by union elbows, the frame then being joined to the pontoon members of the catamaran by connecting it to an upwardly extending tubular member of each pontoon. Although this invention is advantageous for its collapsibility, it affords no other versatility for alternate modes of operation such as independent pontoon paddling, sailing or power propulsion. U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,909 also provides a disassemblable catamaran design, but without flexibility as to modes of operation. U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,175 also teaches a catamaran construction from two hulls, but the hulls disclosed likewise are not intended for alternate boating uses, as is the objective of the subject invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,690, inventor Garber teaches a sailing outrigger for converting a small boat like a canoe into a sailboat by affixing a sailing outrigger to a single canoe. The outrigger is intended to be attached to the boat at either side, port or starboard. An elongated float stabilizes the canoe and supports the mainsail mast. Two cross arms, fore and aft, rest on and are removably clamped to the gunwales of the canoe to support the sailing outrigger. This invention does provide the advantage of versatility by allowing conversion of a single canoe into a sailing mode of operation but, as with U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,587, the configuration involves a cumbersome feature not easily transported by the individual canoer. In the case of the '690 patent this cumbersome feature is the elongated float. In the case of the '587 patent the cumbersome feature is the trampoline. Neither invention teaches a power driven propulsion feature.
It therefore is an object of this invention to provide a system for rendering a boat more versatile by converting two open-hulled independently operable and paddle-propelled boats into a combined side by side double-hulled boat capable of being propelled by paddling, sailing and/or motoring.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such open-hulled boat conversion system in a manner which is simple, easily transportable, low-cost, and safe to employ.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an open-hulled boat conversion system for disassembly combining two independent boats into two parallel joined boats capable of multiple modes of operation, including paddling, sailing and outboard motoring.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an open-hulled boat conversion system for combining two independent boat into a catamaran-type configuration with connection means which are easy to assemble and disassemble, lightweight, and relatively compact and easy to transport when not in use, and sturdy, reliable and responsive when in use.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide modes of operation for an open-hulled canoe other than paddling the single canoe which are safe, stable in a wide variety of bodies of water, and improved for effectively and aggressively navigating the vessel as converted.